Open containers or receptacles such as garbage cans are used to store items therein. Sometimes, a user may desire to collect dust or dusty debris in such receptacles. Particulate matter such as dust, wood filing residue, and ash is frequently handled in the construction industry, and it is difficult to localize such particles in a receptacle since these particles have a tendency to spread from one location to another. For example, a construction worker may desire to shovel debris into a receptacle. However, shoveling dusty debris into a receptacle may cause air and dust to be displaced, subsequently causing dust to escape from or bypass the receptacle, hindering a user from completing a debris collecting task or causing the user to inhale the dust which may lead to respiratory illness. Further, receptacles holding dusty matter may require dumping into another target receptacle, which may likewise cause dust to escape into an exterior environment of the receptacles.
To remedy these issues, a vacuum nozzle of a conventional vacuum could be positioned near an opening of a receptacle while transferring debris. However, this method is inconvenient and is not effective at capturing dust from all sides of a rim of the receptacle. Further, it would be difficult and inconvenient to position and hold such a conventional nozzle for appropriately removing dust near the rim.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an improved, convenient, and effective system for removing dust from an open end of a receptacle.